Oneshot Requests OPEN
by bluepixie234
Summary: Now Open :3 Please read for details.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. I will now be taking requests for oneshots as an apology to you guys for being such a fail. Be aware that I've never written a oneshot before, but I would like too cuz I feel like it would fun.

Here are a few things I'm willing to write for but you guys are not limited to these, you can request for anything but please understand that if you request for something I've never heard of or never seen before then it will take me some time to do a bit a research and learn a bit about said person so I can give you the best oneshot I can write:

ANIME

-Ouran High School Host Club -Vampire Knight

-Black Butler -D Gray Man

-Baka and Test -Hell Girl

-Nabari No Ou -Baccano!

-Blue Exorsist -Death Note

-One Piece -Durarara!

-Fairy Tail -Lupin III

-Fullmetal Alchemist -XXXHolic

-Naruto -Kaichou wa Maid-Sama

-Bleach -DNAngel

-Yu-Gi-Oh -Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club

-Yu-Gi-Oh GX -Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

-Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds -Big Wind Up

-Digimon -ETC...

-Digimon Adventure 02

-Digimon Frontier

-Code Geass

-Fruits Basket

-Gurren Lagann

-Soul Eater

YOUTUBERS

-ThatcherJoe -Danisnotonfire

-MarcusButlerTV -AmazingPhil

-PointlessBlog -Maxmoefoe

-JacksGap -SawyerHartman

-Smosh -Charlieissocoollike

-SmoshGames -Callux

-Tobuscus -Dicasp

-Pwediepie -Jacksfilms

-CryaoticMonki -Bribry

-CinnamonToastKen -Crabstickz

-SortedFood -Kickthepj

-Cyr -BertieBertG

-JoeyGraceffa -ETC...

TV SHOWS

-Ultimate Spiderman

-Merlin

-Supernatural

-Lab Rats

-Nikkita

-Weeds

-Baby Daddy

-Melissa and Joey

-Adventure Time

-My Babysitter's a Vampire

-Once Upon a Time

-Ben 10

-My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

-Littlest Pet Shop

-Glee

-ETC... (Sorry I think I watch more anime then I do what's actually on the TV)

MOVIES

-Alice in Wonderland (2010) -ETC... (That's all I can think off the top of my head)

-Sleepy Hollow

-The Great Gatsby

-Diary of a Wimpy Kid

-Agent Cody Banks

-All Casper movies

-Captian America

-Fantastic 4

-The Outsiders

-Soul Man (1986)

-Toy Story

-Harry Potter

CELEBRITIES

-One Direction -Mark Salling -Green Day

-Johnny Depp -Matt Morrison -Enrique Igelsias

-Leonardo Dicaprio -Misha Collins -William Levy

-Adam Levine -Jensen Ackles -Devon Bostick

-C. Thomas Howell -Jared Padeleki -ECT...

-Robert Downey Jr. -Andrew Garfield

-Ian Somerhalder -Seth Macfarlane

-Ryan Reynolds -Taylor Launter

-Darren Criss -Josh Hutcherson

-Damian Mcginty -Shia LaBeouf

-Chord Overstreet -Joseph Gordon-Levitt

-Channing Tatum -Justin Timberlake

VIDEOGAMES

-Kid Icarus: Uprising

-Kingdom Hearts

-Professor Layton

-Layton Brothers

-Final Fantasy

-Corpse Party

-Mad Father

-Hatoful Boyfriend

-Magical Diary

-ETC... (All I can think off the top of my head)

So there you guys. Here is a list of stuff you can choose from but once again you are not limited to this list, you can absolutely request whatever you want. Again if you request something I've never heard of or never seen then it will take me some time to research and learn about said person so I can give you the best oneshot I can. I aim to please.

Here are some other things need to include in your request:

-Your OC's name (Can be your name or a fake name)

-How you look (Completely optional, I can pick something for you if you'd like, just let me know)

-Personality

-Who you wanna end with

-Some kind of scenerio

-Lemon/Fluff/Romance?

Okay so if you want a oneshot then leave a comment,send me a message, hell you can even hit me up on twitter if you want. Please guys, feel free to send me your requests cuz I am more than happy to write these oneshots for you guys. BYE :3


	2. AmazingPhil Oneshot for AbbyDawson Lemon

Today was my one year anniversary with my boyfriend, Phil Lester. It was a year ago today Phil had asked me out. I had been subscribed to him for a long time and it still amazes m, to this day, that he had any interest in me at all. To celebrate our beloved anniversary we decided to go the cinema and watch Cloudy with A Chance of Meatballs. I rummage through my closet and pulled a lace navy blue sundress and beige flats. As soon as I finished dressing I put on some light makeup and brushed out the tangles in my long brown (with blonde highlights. Sorry I didn't really know how to fit that in there.) hair. A few minutes later a heard someone knock on my door. I smiled and nearly ran to the front door. I opened the door and what did I find? My amazing boyfriend, Phil, holding a small plush lion. "Happy anniversary Abby!" He said handing me the lion. "Thank you. Happy anniversary." I said taking the lion. Phil stared at me for a moment, love and admiration in his eyes. "You look beautiful." He whispered. I felt my cheeks turn a light shade of pink. "Thank you." I quietly said staring at the ground. I heard Phil chuckle. He pecked my cheek, "we should get going." I smiled and nodded.

~At the cinema~

We arrived at the cinema and got 2 tickets for Cloudy with A Chance of Meatballs. Of course, we got some strange looks from the woman at the ticket, parents who we're taking their kids to see the movie, he'll we even got looks front the kids. We didn't care though. As long as we were together nothing mattered. Besides we really want to see this movie. We took a seat near the back of the theater because the front was completely filled with children. After all of the boring previews, the movie finally began. Phil wrapped his arm around me and I cuddled into his side. "Having a good time so far?" He asked quietly. I pecked his cheek, "Definitely."

~After the movie~

The movie was great and being there with Phil just made it better. "So what now?" I asked. Phil wrapped his arm around me, "Now we get some dinner, how does does Nandos sound." "Sounds great." I said happily. When we arrived at Nandos Phil told me to grab a table, while he went to order. I sat down at a table near the window. I looked out the window and watched as people passed by. "Here you go." Phil said setting down a tray of food. "Thank you." I said as I took a bite out of my chicken. "You're welcome." Phil said smiling.

~After dinner, At home~

"I had a great time." I said closing the door behind me. "So did I." Phil said plopping down on my couch. I sat down next to him, "So what do you wanna do now?" He grabbed my hand and kissed the Hakuna Matata infinity tattoo that was on my wrist. "I think I know a perfect way to end the night." He said smirking at me. I smiled at him, "oh really." Phil pulled me closer to him and slammed his lips on mine. I was a bit surprised but eventually I kissed backed. The kiss escalated pretty quickly. Phil's tongue glided across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I gladly allowed him to enter. He slipped his slippery appendage into my mouth and instantly fought my tongue for dominance. A few minutes later I lost and Phil explored the crevices of my mouth. We parted from each other. I looked into his eyes. They were filled with desire. "Shall we take this to the bedroom?" Phil asked huskily. I bit my lip and nodded.

He picked me up by my bum and I wrapped my legs around his waist. When we got to my room he pressed me up against the wall. His lips attached themselves to my neck. Once he found my sweet spot I let out a loud moan, "Phil!" He let me down and unzipped my dress. It pooled around my ankles and I suddenly felt a bit self conscience. I looked down to the ground. Phil cupped and turned my face towards his. "You're beautiful, you have nothing to be shy about." He said lovingly. My face turned a bright red. He took my hand and led me to my bed. He leaned down and captured my lips in a passionate kiss. His hands traveled up my back and skillfully undid the hooks of my bra. He detached from my lips and trailed butterfly kisses from my jaw to my neck and down to my breasts. "Phil." I breathed. He placed one of my fleshy nubs into his mouth and started licking and sucking. I let out a groan and ran my fingers through his soft black hair.

Phil released my nipple and started the same treatment on my neglected breast. After a few minutes he stopped teasing my poor nipple and stripped down to his birthday suit. I felt my heart beat a million miles a minute when I saw his massive erection. I lied down on my bed. He placed his hands on my hips and slipped of my panties. He positioned his manhood at the entrance of my woman hood. "You ready?" He asked. I nodded. In a matter of seconds he was completely sheathed inside me. The feeling of pleasure immediately surged through my body. Phill started at a slow pace. It was torture. "Faster. Please." I begged. Phil happily obeyed and increased his pace. "Oh go Phil!" I moaned. The sounds of our moans and love making filled the air. I felt a bundle of heat tighten in my stomach. "Phil, I'm gonna..." "Me too." He cut me off. My walls tightened around him. "Jesus Abby!" Phil groaned. After a couple more thrusts both Phil and I climaxed together. Exhausted, we collapsed on my bed. He pulled me close and kissed my forehead, "I love you Abby Blough." I smiled at him, "I love you too Phil Lester."

(A/N: I hope you liked it. Sorry if you didn't and sorry if you thought it was crappy. I tried. :3)


	3. Kid Icarus Oneshot for Onyx Stone

"Ahhhh!" I screamed as I plummeted to the ground. I was on the look out for underworld baddies until some fool shot me out of the sky. I landed on the ground with a loud thud. Pain shot throughout my body. I groaned as I tried to stand up. "Stay down underworld scum!" I heard someone shut. (Underworld scum?) I thought somewhat insulted. Suddenly a brunette angel landed in front of me, bow aimed at my face. "Listen, I'm not a part of the underworld army." I told him. He glared at me with his bright blue eyes, "Oh sure you're not. Then how do you explain the black wings, huh?" I rolled my eyes, "I was born with them; that doesn't make me a bad guy. You have really pretty eyes." For a moment he looked confused but then went back to glaring at me, "Why should I trust you?" "If I was a part of the underworld army don't you think I would have tried to attack by now. I haven't done anything. Besides you're the one that attacked me, how do I know you aren't a part of the army." I tried to reason with him.

"I'm not, I'm a servant of Lady Palutena!" The brunette exclaimed. "That's wonderful." I said dryly. Silence fell upon us. "So you're not working with Medusa?" He asked. "No." "If you're not a bad guy then why are your wings black?" He asked, seeming genuinely curious. I sighed, "I don't know, it's just the way I was born... Can I get up now?" He lowered his weapon and stepped back, "Uh sure." I stood up and stretched my midnight black wings. "We'll I'm gonna go now." I said walking away. "Wait!" He exclaimed. I stopped and looked at him. "What's your name?" He asked. "My name's Alexandra, but you can call me Alex." He smiled at me, "I'm Pit. Sorry I shot you, no hard feelings?" I smiled at him, "Sure, no hard feelings." I looked into beautiful blue eyes and said, "I wasn't lying ya know, you really do have pretty eyes." He blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "Uh thanks." I laughed, "Awww you're blushing, that so cute."

Pit pouted, "Okay that's enough." "Alright, I'm sorry." I said smiling at him. "What are you doing on earth anyway?" Pit asked. I shrugged, "I was on the look for the underworld army." "Why haven't I seen you in Skyworld?" He asked. "Because I don't live there." I answered. "Why?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow at him, "You ask a lot of questions Pit." He looked down, "Sorry." I sighed and ran a hand through my short black hair, "It's fine. The reason I don't live there is because... Well look at me. Black wings. Whenever people see them they immediately think underworld, evil, bad. I don't really belong there..." Pit grabbed both of my hands and looked into my eyes, "Don't say that, of course you belong there. The color of your wings doesn't matter." I gave him a blank look, "You do realize you shot me down because my wings are black, right?" He chuckled nervously, "And I apologize for that." "And I forgive you." I said. Pit gripped my hands tighter, "Come back to Skyworld with me and I'll show everyone you're a good person despite your wings being black." I smiled, "Really?" He nodded. We stared into each other's eyes. Pit leaned in and I felt myself do the same. Our lips were only a few inches apart when suddenly something hit Pit causing him to fall to the ground.

"Pit!" I exclaimed. I looked to where the blast came from and saw a dark figure in the sky. "What the hell?" I said to myself. I heard Pit groan. I ran to his side, "Are you okay?" "Yea I'm fine." He said. I helped him, "Who is that?" "If I had to guess, it's Dark Pit." (Dark Pit?) I thought in confusion. The figure in the sky came speeding towards us. What landed in front of us amazed me. It was Pit. A dark version of Pit. "Does he work for Medusa?" I asked quietly. Pit shook his head, "No." "Then why is he trying to hurt you?" "He says I'm "copying his act"." Pit said, obviously annoyed. "But isn't he a copy of you?" I asked confused. "Wrong, he's obviously a copy of me." Dark Pit said coming closer to us. The two Pits glared at each other. "What are you doing here?" Pit asked Dark Pit. Dark Pit smirked at him, "Just flying around." He looked at me, "Who are you doll face?" I glared at him, "It's Alex and don't call me doll face." Dark Pit leaned in close, "You're feisty, I like that." Pit grabbed my arm and pulled me away, "Stay away from her!" "Awww does Pit have a crush?" Dark Pit mocked.

"Shut up!" Pit shouted. Dark Pit chuckled and looked at me. "Why don't you come with me, I'm sure I'd make much better company than this guy." "I think I'll stay with Pit." I said glaring at him. "Just get out of here." Pit said to Dark Pit. Dark Pit glared at him. "Alright, I'll leave you alone... For now. Until next time Alex, maybe then you'll come to your senses." He said. He kissed my cheek and flew away. I gasped. "Jerk." Pit muttered. I looked at him and smiled. "Why are you smiling?" Pit asked. "No reason." I walked to him and pecked his lips, "What do you say we get out of here." Pit blushed, "Sure." I grabbed his hand and we flew into the sunset.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it took a little longer then expected but the first I wrote it I wasn't happy with it. So I decide to rewrite it and I think it came out a lot better. Sorry if you don't like it. Enjoy :3


	4. BlackButler Oneshot for AbbyDawson lemon

"Hello Bard." I said cheerfully as I walked into the kitchen. "Hello milady, what are you doing here." Bardroy asked. "I was a bit bored. I thought I could help you with dinner." I said smiling. He smiled back at me, "That would be great. You could start by chopping the vegetables. I walked over to the knife and vegetables and got to chopping. The room fell into a comfortable silence, only the said of chopping and running water filled the air. "Okay Bard I done, what now?" I asked as I finsihed cutting up the vegetables. "Great, now put them in pot." He said. He walked towards me with a pot full of water in his hands. Unfortunately he slipped on a comedically placed banana peel. Bardroy fell to the ground and all the water in the pot and splashed onto me. Needless to say I was soaked.

"I-I'm so sorry milady! I don't know how that banana peel got on the floor." Bardroy apologized. I smiled and helped him up, "It's fine, really. It was an accident." "You're too kind mi..." Bard stopped. His face turned a bright shade of red. "What's wrong." I asked concerned. "U-um... your..." He stuttered his eyes drifting towards my breasts. I looked down at them and saw that you could see my black bra through my dress. I gasped and turned away from him, crossing my arms over my chest. Damn it, why did I wear white? I felt my face turn a deep shade of red. "Milady?" I heard Bard call. I couldn't look at him I was so embrassed. He grabbed my arm and turned me to fce him. He cupped my chin and slammed his lips against mine. My heart immediately started pounding. My eyes were the size of dinner plates. I was shocked. He pulled away slightly giving me a chance to leave, but I didn't want too.

I wrapped My arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his. Bardroy placed his hands on my hips and pulled me closer to him. I felt his growing erection pressing against me. I gasped and he took this chance to slip his tongue into my mouth. His tongue dance with my mine. I moaned. His hands moved from my hips to my thighs and lifted me up onto the counter. He pulled away and kneeled down in front of my. He hiked up my dress and spread my legs open. "Well looky here, you're soaked." He said looking at my wet undergarments. Bardroy slipped off my panties. I suddenly felt very light headed. He placed a kiss on the inside of each of my thighs. I let out a soft moan. His tongue ran along my womanhood, licking up all my juices. "Bard~" I moaned. Bardroy continued licking and sucking my womanhood, sending immense pleasure through my body. I ran my hands through his soft blonde hair. A bundle of heat clenched in my stomach. "Ahh~" After a few minutes I released and a wave of pleasure washed over me.

Bardroy stood up and kissed me, letting me taste myself. He placed his hands on my shoulders and pulled down the top half of my dress, exposing my breasts. My nipples were immediately hardened by the cool air. He parted from me and attached himself to my light pin nub. I moaned. Once Bard finish his assault on my poor nipple he attacked to other one. "Wait Bard... stop~" I moaned. He lifted his head and looked at me, confused. I gently pushed him away and got down from the counter. "Is something wrong?" Bardroy asked sounding worried. I smiled and pecked his lips. My hands quickly unbuttoned his shirt and trailed butterfly kisses down his chest. I heard him let out a soft groan. I smiled. As soon as I got to his pants I unbuttoned them and slid them down along with his underwear.

His erection sprung up and lightly slapped his stomach. "Milday!" Bardroy exclaimed. "Abby. Call me Abby." I said as I stroked his manhood. He groaned, "Abby~" I smirked and licked the under side of his manhood. "Please don't tease." He breathed. I kissed the tip and took him into my mouth. Bard let out a loud moan. He tangled his fingers in my long brown hair, pushing on my head slightly. "I'm gonna..." He released into my mouth. I swallowed. The taste was bitter and unpleasent, but at least it made Bard feel good. I stood up and smiled at him. Suddenly I felt something poking against my thigh. I looked down and saw Bard's manhood fully erect. Bard turned me away from him and bent me over the counter. "Ready?" He asked softly. I blushed and nodded, "But please be gentle." He smiled and slid inside of me. Pain shot through my body. Bardroy didn't move allowing me to adjust to his size.

He leaned down and hugged me. "I love you." He whispered. My heart was beating out of my chest. Never Had I thought that Bardroy would feel the same as I felt for him. I smiled, "I love you too Bardroy." A few moments later the pain subsided and was replaced by pleasure. "You can move now." I said quietly. He slowly slid in and out of me. The pleasure I felt was amazing and the fact I was doing this with Bardroy was amazing. I moaned, "Please, faster~" He gladly obliged and increased his spee. I moaned loudly, "Oh god Bard!" "Abby!" Moments later we both reached out climax. I felt Bard's seed spill inside me. We slid to the floor and held each other. "I love you Bard." I said happily. He kissed my head, "I love you too." "Do you think anyone heard us?" I asked. "I hope not or else master will have ours heads." Bard said sounding a bit nervous. I giggled, "I'm not scared of my brother." Suddenly I heard the sound of footsteps coming into the kitchen. I held my breathe."I know you're there. The young master would like to see the both of you. Now." I heard Sebastian say. Crap...


	5. Lab Rats Oneshot for Beautiful Soul

"Annabelle." Chase said walking past me. "Chase." I retorted. "Oh my gosh, you guys are like perfect for each other!" My friend, Megan, squealed. I rolled my eyes, "Megan shut up." She giggled, "What, I'm just saying. You guys are like meant for each other." "No we're not, I can't stand him. Now get to class." I said. She smiled at me and left. I sighed. Okay so maybe I wasn't exactly telling the truth. I can stand Chase. I might even go as far and say that I may have a crush on him but it's not like it would matter. Even if he did share my feelings we're just way too competitive with each other. It wouldn't work out. I sighed and walked to class. I entered the room and took my usual seat next to Chase."Alright everyone, settle down! Today I'm going to assign you a partner for the history fair. Together you will chose a historical event in American history and create a presentation which will be due next Friday." Everyone groaned. "Okay so here are your partners. Ally Green and Michael Douglass. Aaron Carter and Adrian Sanchez. Annabelle Hernandez and Chase Davenport." My heart stopped. What?!

~End of class~

I waited until everyone left to talk to Mr. Johnson. I walked to his desk, "Mr. Johnson I would like a different partner." He smiled at me, "No can do Annabelle." "Why not?!" I exclaimed. "I'm not allowing anyone to switch partners, it wouldn't be fair if you were the only one that got too." "If you haven't noticed Chase and I don't work together." I said upset. "Sorry Annabelle. Now get to class." He said shooing me out the door. I sighed and began to walk to my next class. "Annabelle!" I heard someone call out. I turned around and saw Chase running towards me. I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest, "What." "About the project..." He started. "Look it's obvious we both would rather work with someone else, but for the sake of getting a good grade can we please just pretend like we can actually work together." I cut him off. "My thoughts exactly." He said smiling at me. Wow, kinda thought he would put up more of a fight. "Okay. So for the time being... Truce?" I asked as I held out my hand. "Truce." He said taking my hand. When he touched me I suddenly felt a spark. It was probably nothing, right?

~The Next Day~

I woke up this morning feeling a really happy. Not sure why though. I looked through my closet and pulled out a black t-shirt and some skinny jeans. I ran my fingers through my black hair combing out the few tangles in my hair. Once I was happy with my appearance I walked out of my house and to the library.

~Library~

When I enter the library I saw Chase sitting at one of the tables next to the computer. "Hey Chase." I said walking towards him. "Hi." He said smiling at me. I sat next to him and pulled a history book I brought from home. "So what event should we choose." I asked. "I was think we should do The Declaration of Independence." We said said at the same time. "Great minds think alike." He said chuckling. I smiled, "You think I have a great mind?" "Of course. I mean, come on you're like the second smartest kid at school. Wait, I mean..." Chase said nervously. I put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm just gonna ignore that and take it as a compliment." He sighed and smiled at me, "Good because that's what it's supposed to be." "Wow, I never thought I'd live to see the day when Chase Davenport would try and compliment me." I teased.

He held my hand, "Well I promise to make more of an effort." The same sparks I felt yesterday. I felt my cheeks turn a light shade of red. I looked away, "Um w-we should probably get to work." "Annabelle." I heard Chase say. I turned my head, "Wha-" I was cut short by the feeling of Chase's lips on mine. My eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. He pulled away and gave me a small smile. "W-what... but you... What was that for?" I stuttered. Chase chuckled nervously, "I thought it would be kind of obvious. I... um... I like you Annabelle." "Really?" I asked surprised. He nodded. "But you always acted like you didn't like me." I said. "Well you see Leo said if I acted like I didn't like you then you would like me." I rolled my eyes, "Are you serious? You were taking relationship advice for Leo?" He nodded nervously. I sighed, "To be honest I already liked you before you started acting like a jerk." "Really?" He asked surprised. I smiled and nodded. "So what now?" Chase asked. "How 'bout we finish this project then we can go get some lunch." I said happily. He kissed my cheek, "That's a great idea."


	6. OUAT Oneshot for FutureMrsSelenaGrimes

LEMON, I REPEAT, LEMON. I COULDN'T FIT IT IN THE TITLE CAUSE APPARENTLY THERE'S A LIMIT.  
PLEASE CONTINUE AND ENJOY.

"Rise and shine love." I heard a very attractive voice whisper into my ear. My eyes snapped open. I turned my head towards the voice. There he was. The infamous Peter Pan, my ex-boyfriend, standing a few centimeters away from me. "You bas-" I was cut off by the feeling of Peter's lips pressed against mine. I immediately tore away from him, "Don't ever do that again!" He stepped back, "Really? Because I specifically remember how much you used to love it when I kissed you." I glared at him, "Yea, used too. Now where the hell am I!?" He smirked at me, "You, my love, are on Skull Rock." "Why the hell am I here!?" I asked angrily. "Now now Selena, there's now need to be so angry." Peter said caressing my cheek. "Don't touch me." I said about to slap his hand away. He caught my wrist and roughly pulled me closer to him. "You are here because I love you Selena. Here we can be together forever, just like we planned." He said slowly.

I must admit my heart did beat a bit faster when he said that. A part of me still loved Peter but the fact that he tried to hurt my friends made me realize that can't be with him. "Plans change." I growled. He chuckled darkly, "Well guess what love, I won't let these plans change. You and I are going to live here in Neverland together because I love you and I know you love me. Don't deny it. You love me Selena." Okay he's kinda scaring me a bit. "Let me go." I said trying to pull away from him. He tightened his grip, "Just admit that you still love me." I struggled to get away, "You're hurting me." "Admit it!" He growled. "Fine! I still love you, okay!" I exclaimed. Peter smashed his lips against mine. This time I didn't pull away. I kissed back. Peter placed his hands on my hips and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt a tinge of guilt but I pushed that aside. Right now all I wanted was Peter.

His hand traveled inside my shirt and caressed my sides. Peter parted from me and pulled off my shirt. He attached himself to my neck and started leaving butterfly kisses. I let out a soft moan, "Peter~" His hands skillfully undid my bra and tossed it aside. He trailed his kisses down to my breasts. "Just as beautiful as I imagined." Peter whispered. He licked my erect pink nub which caused me to moan. He continued his assault on my breast until I pushed him away. I tugged on the hem of his shirt and he pulled it off. I gazed at the wonderfulness in front of me. (Not a real word I know, but that is how I would describe Robbie Kay) He come closer and ran his fingers through my dark brown hair. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and kissed me. His hands made their way to my pants and took them off, undies and all. I lied down on the ground. It wasn't the most comfortable but at the moment I didn't really care.

Peter kneeled in front of me. He kissed my stomach and made his way down. My heart was just beating like crazy, I honestly thought is was gonna explode. Peter placed a kiss on my sensitive nub. Pleasure shot through my body and I let out a loud moan. His tongue caressed my wet folds. "Oh god, Peter~" I moaned. The pleasure I felt was unbelievable. Moments later I was about to reach my climax. Suddenly Peter pulled away. I pouted, "Tease." He chuckled, "Sorry love, can't let you have all the fun." He pulled down his pants and his erection sprung up, lightly slapping his stomach. My face turned a bright red. He positioned himself in front of my womanhood. "Ready?" He asked. I nodded. He quickly pushed in and broke through my virgin walls. The pain was excruciating. Peter pecked my lips, "It will pass soon I promise." Surely enough the pain was soon replaced with pleasure. I moaned and lightly bucked my hips toward Peter. He slowly started pushing himself in and out of me. "Peter, please... faster~" I moaned. "As you wish my dear." He groaned in my ear.

He started thrusting faster. It felt so good. Soon Peter was thrusting even faster and harder. I could tell he was about to climax and so was I. We wrapped our arms around each other and climaxed. Exhausted,we collapsed to the ground. Peter pulled me close to him and kissed my forehead. "I love you Selena." He said softly. I smiled, "I love you Peter."


	7. DOAWK Oneshot for Thegreedyunicorn lemon

"Come on Amy, it won't be so bad. Think about it, a new place and new friends." My mom said trying to cheer me up. I frowned, "I liked my old friends." "I know sweetie. If it makes you feel better you can decorate your room however you want, how does that sound?" My dad asked. I sighed, "I guess that makes me feel a bit better." "You'll see Amy; you're going to be very happy here." Mom said cheerfully. "I hope you're right." I said quietly. "Look, we're here!" Dad exclaimed. He parked in front of a light blue, Victorian styled house. I climbed out of the car and looked up at the house. It was very beautiful, I had to admit. "Why don't take a look around." Mom said. I nodded and walked into the house. The inside was just as beautiful as the outside. It seemed very spacious but I'm sure that will change once we get all the furniture here.

"Amy, come on out and meet our neighbors!" I heard my Mom shout. I slowly walked out and saw a family of five with my parents. "Am- oh there you are. Well come on, come say hi." Mom said waving my over. I walked towards them and stood between my parents. "This is my daughter Amy. Amy this Frank and Susan Heffley and they're kids Rodrick, Greg, and Manny." Mom said pointing to each of them. "Hi." I said quietly. Dad put his arm around me, "She's a little shy." Not helping Dad. "Awww she's so pretty, how old is she?" Mrs. Heffley asked. "She's 17." Mom answered. Mrs. Heffley smiled, "Rodrick's 17!" Mom smiled back, "Really? Look Amy now you'll have one familiar face in your new school." Oh my gosh Mom, stop now.

"Why doesn't Rodrick show you around the neighborhood?" Mrs. Heffley suggested. Mom and Dad agreed and soon enough I was left alone with Rodrick while everyone else was inside. "Well come on, I guess." He said awkwardly. I looked at him. He had dark brown hair, big brown eyes, and plump lips. I must admit he was very attractive. I followed behind him in silence. "You don't really talk much, do you?" He asked. "Didn't you hear my Dad, I'm shy. Besides I don't feel the need to talk to people I don't know." I said. He looked at me, "Ooo Ms. Sassy pants." "Sorry" I said looking at him. He smirked, "Don't be, I like it. Kinda hot." Well… this just got interesting.

~A few months later~

"Amy! Amy! Babe!" I heard Rodrick shout. I opened my window, "What?!" "Open the door!" I ran downstairs and opened the door. "You could've just rang the doorbell." I said giggling. He wrapped his arms around my thin frame and pecked my lips, "No thanks." "You just lucky my parents aren't here, they would have killed you." I said walking up to my room. "You're parents aren't here?" He asked following behind. "Nope." I said plopping down on my bed. "Well then, how 'bout we have a little fun." Rodrick said locking my door. I smirked at him, "And what can of fun are you talking about Mr. Heffley." "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about, Ms. Smyth." He said taking his shirt off. I chuckled, "Getting a bit ahead of ourselves aren't we." "Shut up and enjoy." He said pressing his plump lips against mine.

I wrap my arms around his neck and immediately kissed back. Rodrick placed his hands on my bum and gave it a light squeeze. I gasped and he took this as an opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance and eventually Rodrick won. His slippery appendage explored the crevices of my mouth. Much to my displeasure, Rodrick pulled away. He brushed my red hair aside and attached his lips to my neck. Once he found my sweet spot, he licked and sucked which caused me to let out a soft moan. "There now everyone knows you're mine." He whispered against my neck. I felt tingles travel down my spine. Oh gosh. Rodrick tugged the hem of my shirt, signaling me to take it off.

I slowly pulled off my shirt and tossed it to the side. My cheeks turned a bright red. Rodrick wrapped his arms around me, "I understand why you're acting so shy. We've been this before. I've already seen what's under this sexy bra of yours." He undid my bra and tossed it to the floor. "Beautiful as always." He said as he toyed with my breast. I bit my lip. As Rodrick had one hand on my breast, his other hand travel to my pants and undid the button. He pulled down my pants and undies and laid me down on my bed. Rodrick dropped his pants and his erection lightly slapped his stomach. He pushed inside of me and I let out a loud moan, "Rodrick~" He immediately starts in a fast pace. Pleasure explodes through my body. "Harder, please~" I moaned. He obeyed and started thrusting harder. A bundle of heat bunched in my stomach. "Rodrick I'm gonna-" "Me too babe." He groaned. After a couple of thrusts we climaxed and collapsed onto my bed. "I swear this gets better every time we do it." Rodrick said breathlessly. I rolled my eyes, "You're so stupid." He kissed my forehead, "Love you." I smiled at him, "Love you too."


End file.
